EMAILZ
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Nates on tour, so how do 2 best friends keep in touch? Emailz of course! K for swearing...
1. Chapter 1

**So Im starting yet ANOTHER new story, after I finish a story Im gonna start a new one. So I have finished in total 1 story in my life! Isnt that impressive!lol. so here is the new story.**

Natey-poo,

Waazzup ma DUDE!?! Hows the touring going? It sucks that your gone...I miss you so much :(... BUT GUESS WHAT!!! Me and Mitchie were in Math class today and guess what! Shane was texting her today and the teacher caught her and she had to read the messages out to the whole class!! OMC It was soo funny!!!Especially since Shane was saying 'dirty' things. OMC I was laughing so hard I fell off my chair and when I got back up Mitchie kicked my chair and the LEG BROKE! I went absolutely insane!!! OMC, Nate you would havve been laughing soo hard too. Gosh, you miss everything dude. But, I really do miss you.

From, Caity!!

P.S. Tell Shane that our whole math class knows he thinks about Mitchie in the shower...BaHAHAHAHAH!! Bye.

* * *

Caity,

We have talked about calling me Natey havent we? Yes we have! Tours good, but the mornings suck! Big John actually picked me up and threw me into the hallway of the hotel when I wouldnt wake up. I miss you too! :(  
Aw, I cant believe I missed that. It would have been the highlight of the school year. I told shane and he turned bright red, told me to F off and then when I continued bugging me he flipped a shit and like tackled me. It was epic. And whoa, either mitchie is really strong to break that chair leg or you are pretty fat caity, JUST KIDDING! You know I love you, and you are a tooth pick!!!It really sucks I miss all this, but you know Im 'livin the dream, livin the dream' I wish people would dream that they could sleep in late. I would be happy to live THAT dream. Oh and Caity guess what!?!? We're doing a concert in NYC!!!! YESS!! You and Mitch fo sho have back stage passes. You two should feel supa privileged. :)

--Nate and only Nate. Not Natey-kins, or natey or natey poo. JUST NATE!! :)

P. S. OMC? wtf Caity? lol...bye!

**So there it is. First chapter. Hope you all liked it even though it was pretty stupid! Lol...please review. Oh and have you checked out the new Marianas Trench album. here is a preview of it. http: // www . muchmusic . com/ music /firstspin /marianastrench/ NO SPACES!!**

**Oh and there is a Jonas Brothers Live chat this Saturday at 2pm Eastern and 7pm England. sorry those are the only times i know...you'll have to find out the time differences on your own. www . jonasbrothers . tv NO SPACES!!**

**AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! and let me know if you liked the marianas trench album I like the song all to myself. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks for all the great reviews, guys. Your all awesome!! :)**

Dear Natey-kinz (Thats right NATEY-KINZ!!)

We have talked about me calling you Natey anything and guess what, you have no say cuz I'll do whatever I please. So, ha! And I know mornings suck. My mom woke me up at 9:30 for school yesturday! 9 god damn 30!!!! I was like 'What the hell woman, you know I dont wake up till 11!' and she was like 'Caitlyn, you've been late for school everyday since you started high school...blah blah blah...school starts at 8:30 and you get there 3 hours late everyday...blah blah blah' and I was like 'Your point is?' GOSH! She doesnt understand that I need at least 13 hours of beauty sleep(NO COMMENT FROM YOU!)

Your such a loser, you miss everything. But its ok cuz your my loser! :p  
OMC I was walking down the hall in school today and I saw this freshman and guess who she had a picture of in her locker? YOU!  
OMC I feel over laughing. I went up to her, and I think I scared her, and asked why she had a picture of you. Guess what the little loser said. 'Oh Em Gee, Nate is soo hott!' and I was like, 'Right...' and she was like 'its true! and he is such a gentleman and different from other rude guys our age!' And I just about died. I was like 'Sorry to break it to you chick, but Nate is just a normal dude. He is an ass at times and burps & farts like all retards our age!' and she just sorta gave me the stink eye and turned around. It was awesome.

Aww, I wish I was there when shane flipped his shit!!! lol...gosh I would have like punched him in the nose and broken it. That would have been hilarious!!!!! And by the way Mr, I caught that Fat comment. your an asshole!!! I'll have you know its just the schools cheap ass chairs!! Seriously, can you guys come back for the school and play a fundraising concert, so our school aint shittaaai anymore?

Cant wait Untill the concert!!!! OMC, it'll be awesome to see you agian. and shane and jason i guess...dont tell em I said that though! Or you will be sacced where it hurts the most!! :) And why would I feel privilaged to see you idiots? You guys are my best dudes. Nothing special. Whose opening up for you guys again?

Caityy--- :)

P.S. Gosh Nate, dont you dare think OMC stands for Oh My Connect 3. Its sooo much cooler than you weirdos!! Its Oh My Cheese! GOSH!!!

* * *

Dear Caity McWeirdo,

Supperz? And you will never be aloud too call me NATEY ANYTHING!!!

You call 11 am early, dude I sumtimes have to wake up as early as 4 am!! And yah beauty sleep my ass!And you will never change with your continuos rambling 'she was like and I was like' stories will you? :D

Im glad to be your loser...wait, IM NOT A LOSER! You are!  
Was there seriously a freshman with me in their locker? Sweetness. Im famous! :) All the chicks love me...Im soo hot! and did you seriously tell her 'He is an ass at times and burps & farts like all retards our age!' CAITY!!! ITS ALL PART OF THE ROCKSTAR IMAGE AND ILLUSION!! Dont ruin it!!!!!

Oh God, you'll never believe what Jase did on stage today. He confessed his love for his canary Big Louie! ME and shane were ready to take him down. All the girls in the auidence were so blinded by his 'hottness' that they said AW. They actually said aww about a dude being in love with his canary names Big Louie. For god sakes, HES A BIRD!!!!

You beating Shanes ass would have been a sight to see! But then again, I can always see it when were on break from touring and shane makes you mad! :P Please dont sac me in the balls, please dont! I was kidding about the fat thing, you soo arent!!! Oh, and we'd love to do a concert for the school but Mr J the principal hates me. remeber in freshman year when I put a cherry bomb in the boys urinal and its exploded. that was awesome. Ever since then he has hated me...I wonder why? Anyway, we cant halp out a dude who wants us dead for ruining his bathroom! Sooryy!

Shane is emailing all the info about the concert to Mitchie and she''ll send it too you. You BETEER be ther or else I'll kill you. I am not dealing with Shane and Mitchie and Jason and Big Louie sucking face all night. Im not even kiding about jason. Ive actually walked in on him and Big Louie making out...it was a weird sight to see. And of course you should feel privilaged, havent you heard, Im Popstar Magz 1# hottie for the months of July, June, October, and november! Uh, the Jonas Brothers are opening for us. They arent very popular but they arent bad, their music has about the same feel as ours...

Miss You TONSS! Nate!

P. S. I didnt even think of Oh My Connect 3!!! Thats awesome, Me and shane will be spreading that trend, lol, but jason will probablt saying Oh my Big louie...idiot. anyway oh my cheese? How cool can you get, just kidding...you are super cool!!! :P

**So thats the second chapter in 1 day :) Its alot longer than the last, hhope you all liked. oh and I want 3 reviews for the next chapter. so review, review, review!!**


End file.
